


The Taste of Her

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves the taste of her</p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Her

He loved her taste. He loved the slightly salty taste of her skin after she'd been surfing. He loved the slightly soapy fresh taste of her skin after she'd taken a shower. And he loved the taste of her when he licked down her body and slipped between her legs, licking her folds and slipping his tongue in and out of her.

When she pulled his hair and told him "now," he pulled back, placing one last kiss on her before slowly sliding all the way in, the taste of her on his lips as he slowly stroked in and out.


End file.
